Cinder's Discovery
by Lewdity
Summary: A rather shy Cinderace soon discovers a new found pleasure with his male Pokémon Trainer. All characters 18!


Heavy rainfall continued to lash down, in what seemed to be an endless downpour. The streets were barren, save for the few water type Pokémon who longed for such weather, especially during the scorching heat of summertime. Nearby a window glowed in the gloomy darkness, giving off a warm glow amidst the constant battering of rain. Inside were two occupants sat comfortably on a sofa, eyes glued to the television.

"Thank you all for tuning in! We hope you take away a lot from this lesson, and start making kickass curry in no time!" The energetic female presenter's image soon faded to a still black at the click of a remote.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I've got it now!" A spiky brown haired young adult pumped his fist with excitement, while clutching the remote in the other hand. "That was a great episode, I can't wait to try this one out! I think it's gonna come out great this time eh, Cinder?" Upon hearing his nickname, Cinderace was alerted to his trainer. He cocked his head as his ears stood to attention.

"I've gotta go practice curry now. Doesn't really seem like the kind of weather for you to be practicing outside, so take the time off!" The trainer, who went by the name Shiro, launched himself up off the sofa, and made haste towards the kitchen. Cinder loitered for a while before deciding to head upstairs. While Shiro was distracted with making preparations in the kitchen, Cinder rushed to his trainer's room and quickly closed the door.

With only a bedside lamp on to keep the room lit in a discreet manner, Cinder carefully made his way towards Shiro's drawers. He carefully pulled out the bottom draw, and being so cautious as to not make a mess of the perfectly folded clothes, he dug underneath until he pulled out a medium sized dildo. It appeared to be your typical run of the mill sex toy, with realistic veins and a rather thick shaft.

Cinder paused for a moment, feeling his heart thump. His tail twitched, as he also grabbed a small bottle of lube, terribly hidden under Shiro's bed amongst some saucy magazines. Cinder braced himself, arching over the bed, and dildo in paw. He lubed it up generously, and with his free hand he pulled down his bright orange jogging pants.

Cinder's tail twitched again as he stood with his soft, snow white plump butt exposed. Slowly he spread his right buttock, and approached his sphincter with the tip of the dildo. Cinder twitched a little, reacting to the cold touch of the lube. Soon it warmed up, as he rubbed the head over his pink butthole, coating it in a clear glistening sheen.

Unable to wait any longer, Cinder slowly pushed forward feeling the head invade his butt. He bit his lip, as the thick imitation penis traveled further inside him. Cinder relaxed his ass, and already his heart was starting to race, as the familiar sensation of being filled returned to stimulate his senses. Cinder was already 4 inches in, and there was definitely no hiding the growing bulge in his pants. The soft material of his joggers rubbed against his own tip, sending waves of pleasure down his shaft, and forcing a soft moan past his lips.

Cinder bit his paw as he prepared to receive the remaining 3 inches. His tail continued to twitch with joy, and the excess lube ran down his soft supple thighs. The dildo inched further inside him nearing his prostate, almost ready to massage it slowly.

"Hey Cinder I think I forgot my phone up here, have you see-?" Shiro stopped short after turning the light on. He immediately lost his train of thought, and could only gawk in shock at the sight in front of his eyes. Cinder immediately blushed, yanking the dildo from his rectum, but dropping the slippery toy onto the floor. He awkwardly pulled his pants up, and was far too embarrassed to look his trainer in the eye.

In all that time Shiro still hadn't taken his eyes off of Cinder's well rounded rear. He'd never paid much attention to it before, but seeing it in a new light was perplexing, yet arousing. It would only seem natural that Cinder was gifted with such a bountiful rump, most of his days were after all spent practicing kicks and other leg related exercise.

"Hey um, Cinder…?" Shiro didn't speak any further, instead he approached the flushed lagomorph to get a better look at him. "Has your ass always been this big? I never really noticed!" Cinder shot a quick glance at his trainer stood behind him. He felt something was definitely not right, and it became all the more apparent, with the bulge poking out from Shiro's pants. Cinder blushed again, and suddenly felt a pair of hands tug on his pants. They descended without hesitation, once again exposing Shiro to his feminine bunny butt.

"It's just like a girl's, damn!" Shiro exclaimed. Cinder jumped as he felt his trainer's strong, large hands work into his ample butt fat, like a well acclaimed pizza chef kneading the finest dough. Shiro drooled a little as he spread Cinder's spongy, soft plump cheeks. The embarrassed bun blushed once again, as Shiro gazed at his bright pink butthole. Shiro felt himself getting rather hot. Just the sight alone of that perfect pink bunnyhole was enough to arouse him.

Shiro felt himself being pulled more and more into a carnal state of lust and curiosity. The overall feminine appearance of Cinder's backside, and his invitingly tight looking anus made Shiro's bulge grow more. It wasn't long until he had his pants down, and Cinder got the first ever look of his trainer's penis. It was Cinder's turn to look shocked this time. It looked far better than the toy, much more lively and even more bigger! His ears twitched as he watched Shiro's cock almost throb in unison. Cinder could barely take his eyes off the veins that snaked around Shiro's shaft. They ran all the way to the tip covered mostly by the foreskin.

Before Shiro could do anything else, Cinder leaned forward with an open mouth. His maw opened wide as he took in his first ever human penis.

"W-whoa!" Shiro snapped in surprise, from having this hot, and wet feeling sensationally embrace his shaft for the first time. Cinder didn't hesitate to lap his tongue around his owner's throbbing meat. He brought his tongue back, and gently peeled the foreskin down. Shiro let out a sharp gasp, as Cinder closed his eyes and got to work. Just as he had practiced with the toy, Cinder ran his tongue down the length of Shiro's cock, stopping short a few inches down. His head began to bob back and forth, as he applied a light suction.

Shiro bit his lip and looked down at the needy Pokémon servicing him. The more Shiro watched, the more feminine and submissive Cinder began to look. This in turn only turned him on more.

"Good bunny." Shiro brushed his hand across Cinder's head, and he tilted his head back, as the suction increased in response to the praise. Soon the room's silence was broken, from the sloppy sounds of Shiro's thick Pokérod, sliding back and forth inside Cinder's mouth. After a few seconds at a slow pace, Cinder made his way further down, coating more of Shiro's penis in saliva. "G-goddamn!" Shiro gasped, feeling each powerful tingle of pleasure excite the nerves in his dick.

Eventually Cinder broke off to catch some air, leaving trails of spit bridging his lips, and Shiro's pulsating tip. He went back for round two, but this time Shiro was in for a surprise. In one long stroke, Cinder managed to ease all 7 inches of meat in his mouth. He tried not to gag from the sensation of a thick tip penetrating his tiny throat. Instead he embraced it, keeping his lips pressed against the base of Shiro's member.

"Holy fuck, Cinder!" As if by magic, Shiro's hips moved on their own. He gently held the sides of Cinder's head, feeling the soft fur give way to his fingers. Shiro slowly and carefully bucked his hips, rewarded with the tight, ensnaring grip of Cinder's hot throat stroking his tip. Shiro let out a sharp moan as Cinder kept his composure, eyes closed in bliss from having his throat violated by a human tool.

Shiro continued to stroke Cinder's tender throat pussy. The velvet soft warmth engulfed his head, stimulating every nerve, as his thick cock throbbed even harder. Shiro made one more satisfying pass beyond Cinder's tight pink throat, before having to pull out sharply. His shiny slick cock rested on Cinder's face, covering more than half of it, as the bunny caught his breath.

"That was godly. Where did you learn to do that!?" Shiro asked, feeling the tension in his balls, having almost blown his load from Cinder's oral skills. The flustered Cinderace eventually got up, and quickly turned around. Shiro suddenly felt something soft and warm press against his shaft. He looked down in awe, as Cinder pressed his soft white bunny ass up against his master's member. Shiro could barely see his cock, as it was buried deep between Cinder's squishy, plump girly cheeks.

Shiro grinned and wiped his mouth clean of drool. His penis throbbed in anticipation, as Cinder spread his impressively feminine ass for his master. His own semi-erect cock hung down, with a trail of precum dripping from the tip to the floor. Shiro's heart thumped as he szied the bottle of borrowed lube, and dribbled a healthy amount upon Cinder's virgin butthole. Cinder braced himself as he felt the familiar feeling of a tip rubbing against him. The only difference now is it felt more real.

Shiro eagerly penetrated Cinder's ass, and his throbbing cockhead was greeted with a tight, extremely warm and engulfing sensation hugging around it. Cinder let out a sharp gasp, as Shiro bit his lip with excitement. Eventually his glans passed through the vice like grip of Cinder's asshole. On the other side was an even hotter, mesmerising sensation, further enhanced by the lube.

"H-holy shit, Cinder you're so damn tight And it's like a furnace in there!" The flustered bunny could barely understand him. Cinder gripped the sheets, and his large cock sprung up, dripping more precum. Having his master enter him like this felt a million times better than the plastic imitation.

Cinder began to feel his mind drift into a sea of pleasure, as Shiro's penis entered further and further. For Cinder it felt like it would never end, but eventually Shiro bottomed out completely. He was already short of breath, resting his hands on Cinder's tiny waist. The excited lagomorph felt his own fat, throbbing dick pressed up against the bed. It was making a mess on the sheets, and covering them in a small film of precum.

Slowly, Shiro began to move his hips unsure how long he'd last deep inside Cinder's heated, velvet-like asspussy. He felt every inch of the tightening folds caressing and massaging his entire shaft.

"This feels better than any sleeve I've ever used, goddamn, Cinder!" Shiro continued to exhale sharply, and with a tight hold on Cinder's hips he started to rut his furry companion. Cinder himself could barely think, Shiro was in total control of his pleasure, and he didn't fail to deliver. Cinder felt his mind slowly go blank, as Shiro's thick pole rubbed every inch of his sensitive asshole. The bedsheets atop were starting to get covered in drool, as Cinder let out sharp soft pants of lustful joy.

Shiro himself was in pure exaggerated ecstacy. He was so glad he chose a fire type now, having the added bonus of extra warmth within Cinder's girly butt. Shiro's head tilted back, as he mercilessly pounded the soft, feminine plush bunny ass below him. The room was filled with meaty wet claps of flesh, each louder than the last, as Shiro assaulted Cinder's submissive rump.

Cinder felt nothing but electrifying pleasure, and heat. He felt that this was his reward for giving in to his submissive nature. Each raw, animalistic thrust from Shiro's hips made his epiphany all the more convincing. The sudden realisation that this was Cinder's purpose sunk deep into his scrambled, perverse mind. Cinder smiled weakly, happy in the knowledge that he was serving his master's urges, in the most carnal way possible. Nothing else right now could replace the satisfaction of being used to help get his horny trainer's rocks off.

By now Cinder had made a puddle on the floor from his secretions. The sheets were damp with sweat and drool, stained with the mark of raw lust. Shiro's moans grew louder, and he didn't bother to quiet down. Right now he could only enjoy this submissive lagomorph, giving up his anal virginity to its rightful owner. The room was rather hot now, due to Cinder's exaggerated body heat. This only caused them to sweat even more, to the point they could feel the beads running down their glistening bodies.

"God, this is some damn good bunny boipussy!" Shiro felt his cock melt within Cinder's steaming hot walls. He felt a sudden increase in tightness, which only encouraged him to thrust harder and deeper. Shiro relentlessly thrusted balls deep, with each stroke pushing him further to the edge. Cinder's stretched rabbit-hole still applied plenty of pressure, and gratifying stimulation around Shiro's tip and shaft.

Now that Cinder's posterior was being ravnously buttfucked balls deep, he could feel his entire prostate being caressed intensely. Every time Shiro's helmet rubbed vigorously against it, Cinder felt his own cock spring up, and his eyes lit up with pure bliss. Shiro was rewarded, from the constant attack on Cinder's G-spot, with a tightening sensation that only intensified the heated stimulation. Had Shiro been any weaker, he would have exploded in Cinder's ass by now. It was a miracle he was lasting this long.

Cinder quickly grabbed a nearby pillow to bury his face inside, and muffle his loud horny panting. He arched his ass out further, giving Shiro more control. With each powerful ass-rippling thrust, Cinder felt his body rock back and forth, like the raging waves of a stormy restless sea. His rigid cock swung back and forth, in tandem with his heavy balls, ready to let loose. Without thinking, Shiro gave Cinder's ass a sharp spank making the bunny yelp. Cinder's mind melted, like the gooey centre of a warm chocolate pudding, as he felt the end drawing near.

"Fuck, Cinder I can't hold back any more!" Shiro moaned as he leaned forward, pressing Cinder down into the soft mattress. Tingle after tingle of heightened pleasure, coming from Cinder's dripping wet butthole, danced down Shiro's penis until finally he entered Nirvana with closed eyes. Accompanied by a loud moan, Shiro's flood gates opened as powerful bursts of thick semen fired one after another, like a battleship cannon. Each mighty spurt had more volume than the last. Shiro tightened his grip around Cinder's waist, holding his partner down, as he filled him with liquid white baby batter.

Cinder had immediately lost control of himself, as his orgasm ravaged his body, mind and soul. He too felt the jetstreams of slimy hot cum spraying from his member, going all over the side of the bed, and the floor. His cock flailed about, with every spasm causing Cinder to ascend higher to a new level of satisfaction never felt before. The pillow barely muffled his moans of joy, as his entire lower body shook uncontrollably. The two felt their minds go blank white, as white as the jizz they'd unloaded. Both their bodies remained connected mentally and physically, throughout the entire heavenly orgasmic ordeal.

Cinder eventually felt the weight of his trainer collapse atop his back. The two barely moved as they spent several minutes, collecting their minds, and re-entering the room. Slowly but surely Shiro was the first to move, his eyes finally opening, as he granted oxygen to his well depraved lungs.

"Oh my God that was the hardest I ever came. I almost passed out!" Shiro said, still gasping as he felt Cinder's sweaty, quivering small frame, heaving up and down underneath his own. "You okay there, buddy?" Shiro asked. Cinder could barely move still, for now he could only wade in the pool of sweat and semen beneath him.

Eventually Shiro felt his limp cock slide free from Cinder's well-fucked asshole. A small waterfall of thick, warm cum slowly descended down Cinder's ballsack. More semen continued to spill, covering the innards of his meaty soft thighs, further adding to his mess below. Neither of them could see it yet, but Cinder's butthole was a wide gaping mess, a testament to the utter feral pounding it had taken.

"Wow I don't know what came over me there, but Cinder, your ass is amazing!" Shiro chirped. Cinder blushed again, and hid his face. "So you mean to say this was something you always wanted huh?" Shiro spoke as he turned to face the dildo on the floor. It hadn't taken long for him to understand that his own Cinderace certainly had a thing for human cock. Shiro just had no idea the urge for Cinder to discover it was that bad, despite not being hidden in the best way.

"Well then," Shiro said as a wide grin spread across his face, "after showing me an amazing time like that, I'm looking forward to much more!" Cinder quickly glanced at his master, a faint smile soon turning into a confident beam of delight. His ears twitched as Shiro gathered his clothes. At first he felt crazy for doing such a thing, but after that mind blowing experience, he had no regrets at all. Shiro kept thinking to himself about the pros of having a submissive lagomorph with a nice girly ass to satisfy his urges.

Eventually the two headed to the door with Shiro gesturing to the frisky, bouncy bunny.

"After you." Shiro spoke suggestively, once again spanking Cinder's plush ass, causing him to blush once more as they headed for the shower.


End file.
